darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
465
Barnabas and Victoria are involved in a car crash when trying to avoid hitting a man in the road who Victoria believes is Peter Bradford from 1796. Synopsis Teaser : Victoria Winters has returned from a strange, frightening journey into the past. One by one she has begun to remember the terrible events she witnessed in the year 1795. She has remembered now that the tragedies of the past were caused by acts of witchcraft, and that the witch was Angelique Collins. Soon this knowledge will place Victoria Winters in grave danger, for there is one at the Old House on the Collins Estate who fears that she knows too much, that unless she is stopped, she will reveal his evil secret to the world. Vicki is in the drawing room at Collinwood when Barnabas, at the Old House, mentally calls out and tells her to go to his portrait. After she walks to the portrait, he tells her that he will come for her and they will go away together and never return to Collinwood. Act I While Vicki is still staring at Barnabas' portrait, there is a knock at the door. It is Joe Haskell. He has stopped by to give her a charm bracelet he found that he recognized as hers. Vicki remembers that she last saw it at the Collinsport Courthouse during her trial. Reverend Trask brought it as evidence against her. Joe is confused because there hasn't been a trial there in over 50 years. He worries that the town is planning to tear down the condemned courthouse and she could have been hurt by being inside. Vicki thinks the bracelet might prove that she was there a long, long time ago. Act II It is 11:00 pm, and Vicki has fallen asleep in the drawing room while reading a book. She dreams that Peter Bradford is in his jail cell, asking for her help. She tells Peter that she tried to convince the judges of his innocence, but they acted as if she wasn't even there. She remembers someone who can help, and she'll make him tell the truth. She turns and sees Nathan Forbes slumped over a desk, drunk. Vicki pleads with him to not let Peter die, but Nathan tells her that the judges won't listen to him any more than they listened to her because they are both dead. Act III In her dream, Vicki is back outside Peter's cell but it is empty and the door is open. She turns and sees Peter standing at the gallows about to be hanged. She runs over and embraces him saying she won't let them hang him. Peter again tells her they will find some way to be together. The gaoler pulls Vicki away from Peter. The hangman puts the noose around his neck and a hood over his head and then hangs him. Vicki wakes up shouting Peter's name. Barnabas is standing next to her and asks who Peter is. She explains that he is someone she once knew. Barnabas tells her to forget him. He is ready to leave but she has one more thing to do first, or she'll never have peace. She must know if what she experienced during the séance really happened. She says she must go to the mausoleum to see if there is a secret room. If it is there, she'll know she lived through a part of the past. Act IV Vicki is driving Barnabas to the cemetery. Barnabas expresses his doubts about what they are doing. He is concerned about the time. They must be on the ship and settled before sunrise. Suddenly, someone steps out into the road. Vicki recognizes him as Peter Bradford. She swerves the car to avoid him and crashes the car. Memorable quotes : Nathan: My dear Miss Winters, don't you understand? I'm powerless to sway the court for the same reason that you are. How could they possibly hear you or me when we are both dead? ---- : Nathan: To death, dear Vicki, to death: the best of all possible worlds! Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell / Nathan Forbes * Roger Davis as Peter Bradford / Jeff Clark * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters * Peter Murphy as Gaoler (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * Roger Davis appears as both Peter Bradford and Jeff Clark, but is only credited for the former, possibly to preserve the cliffhanger surprise of which character Davis is playing in the present day. Story * Apparently, when Barnabas tells Victoria, through his portrait, that they will "go away together and never return to Collinwood", it is understood that they are going to elope. * There hasn't been a trial in the Old Courthouse for over 50 years. * Eagle Hill Cemetery appears very far from Collinwood in this episode, taking a long time to reach by car, whereas in other episodes it has and will continue to be reached relatively quickly on foot. Although this is a discrepancy with some of the other implied distances between the two locations, it does match with the stated distance as given in 209, which was five miles. * DREAM SEQUENCE: Victoria dreams of Peter and Nathan. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Barnabas: Summoning Victoria (reprised from previous episode). * TIMELINE: Day 191 takes place. Barnabas will take Victoria away from Collinwood later tonight. It was the "other night" when the séance was held (occurred in 365 and 461). 11pm: Victoria asleep in the drawing room of Collinwood. Bloopers and continuity errors * A camera shadow is seen on the wall after Joe enters Collinwood. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 465 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 465 - The Best of All Possible Worlds The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 465Category:Dark Shadows episodes